


Operation: Midnight Snack

by Cellzer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellzer/pseuds/Cellzer
Summary: Nyx joins little Prince Noctis to get some midnight snacks. (or where Nyx lets himself get bribed by a kid)Kid!Noctis
Comments: 24
Kudos: 115





	Operation: Midnight Snack

If you ask any member of the Crownsguard to switch duties with a member of Kingsglaive, you will be met with horror and, if you have bad luck, a quick trip to jail. No amount of riches or gold will convince them to partake in whatever abomination the Kingsglaive fights in the border even with the King’s magic. It was a death sentence to join their ranks.

If you ask a Kingsglaive to switch duties with a Crownsguard, you will also be met with horror and, if you have bad luck, get warp-striked off the nearest window. No amount of riches or gold will convince them to partake in the boring patrols in the Citadel. Even without the constant death threat, it was a maddening duty compared to fighting daemons.

After seeing the dismay of the Kingsglaive in each Citadel duty assigned to them, General Titus had made it a point to enforce it as a punishment. Those who need disciplinary action were sent to Citadel duty, to make it worse, he assigns the Glaive into a post that is either too far away to the nearest person (the underground treasury) or during the dead of night near the Prince’s chambers, where Glaive has no choice but to stare at the wall from midnight up until the hours of dawn.

“I swear, watching paint dry is even more amusing than Citadel duty.” Crowe had remarked after the first time she was assigned in Citadel duty when she had knocked a fellow Glaive’s teeth out.

Nyx couldn’t agree more with the sentiment, really. It was not the first time he was assigned in Citadel duty but all shifts were as deathly boring as the other. Especially tonight when it was the first time he was posted outside the Prince’s chambers. It was even worse than the treasury post. At least in the treasury, he could hear the distant music of the night guard’s radio but here, it was nothing but pure deafening silence that he swears he could hear the scuffle of an insect a few feet away.

He was standing right next to the door of the chambers, back straight and shoulders squared despite wanting to do nothing more but slump and lean back against the wall. The fact that it was during the dead of night didn’t help. He had no problems staying up near the battlefield but put him in a place where there is no activity whatsoever, the thoughts of bed and sleep becomes a siren’s song in his head.

He glanced down on his wristwatch. 12:30 am. Five hours to go. Bloody Astrals, it feels like forever.

_Click. Creaaaak._

The door swung open and he glanced at the exact moment two blue eyes looked towards his own. The little prince stared at him, lips pursed as if he was doubting why he was posted outside his room.

“Good Evening, your highness,” he said curtly and looked away, hoping that the little prince would go back his room but the little prince had other plans and continued to stare at him. Nyx looked back at him, “Is there something wrong, little prince?”

Finally. Finally, Prince Noctis spoke, “You’re a Kingsglaive, right?”

“Yes, little prince.”

“And you work under my father, right?”

“That’s correct.”

“So that means I can order you to do something?”

What in the— “Yes, you can.” he said and for precautionary measure, “as long as it's reasonable, little prince.”

“I order you to help me sneak in the kitchen.”

“…what?”

“I want snacks!” The little prince leaned towards him and whispered, “I’ll pay you handsomely if we are successful.”

Nyx raised a brow. There was a small voice in his head saying that he should discourage bribing and tell the little prince to go to sleep. But a louder voice boomed in his mind— would you rather go insane in boredom? Nope. Case closed.

The little prince was still staring at him but there was a confident look on his face that reminded Nyx of Crowe’s expression when she’s backed him in a corner, ready to bend to her will.

“Oh, and what’ll be my assurance that you’ll keep your word?”

Prince Noctis grinned as if he was expecting Nyx to ask that. From his pocket, he produced a single chocolate-chip cookie and waved it around as if the gesture would help to entice him.

Eh. You know what, it's going to be a long night and he's hungry, so he smiled and plucked the cookie out of the prince’s hand and took a bite. A little stale but, boy was the explosion of chocolatety-goodness worth it.

“Bribe accepted. Let’s go, little prince.”

“Wait!” The prince rushed back to his room. After a minute, he went back wearing a dark jacket with the hood over his head and a make-shift mask. “You should wear yours too! We’re on a secret Glaive mission!”

“Yes, little prince, that we are.” He pulled the hood of his uniform over his eyes, as well as his silver-horned mask. The little prince’s grin grew even wider.

“Now, lead the way, Glaive!”

Nyx imagined how they must have looked; a hooded Glaive escorting a child in a hooded jacket with a handkerchief as a mask, sneaking around as if they are invisible. What a sight.

* * *

Now, they could have gone the short way to the kitchen but Nyx opted for the long route as his ‘partner’ was enjoying sneaking around the halls too much (and it was a good way to kill time). He reckoned that they’ve been at it for at least an hour already especially when the little prince had insisted in ‘warping’ all the way and ended up almost hitting stasis. After a quick rest, he was already up and ready to continue their journey.

“I see the kitchen door!” Prince Noctis looked at him and nodded before sprinting to the doors.

Nyx chuckled followed the little prince at a slower pace. By the time he had gone by the kitchen, the prince had already hauled himself up the shelves and judging by the fork sticking out on the sack of flour beside the cookie jar, bywarping. The prince took hold of the jar and held it up triumphantly and Nyx applauded silently.

Once he had helped the prince down, it was time for them to sneak back up.

Or, that was the plan until when Prince Noctis swung the door open to his father. He froze and so did the King who assumed that the kitchen is empty. Laughter bubbled up inside Nyx at the sight of their faces. Looks like the King himself wanted some snacks.

“Oh, aren’t you past your bedtime?” The King said once he regained his composure, though his tone was more playful than upset.

Prince Noctis shoved the cookie jar to Nyx and pointed an accusing finger to his father, “It’s way past your bedtime too!”

King Regis looked at Nyx who shrugged and took off his hood and mask, one hand on his 'reward', “Prince Noctis is a good negotiator, your Majesty. Who am I to disobey the Prince’s orders?”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe that my first draft of this was a year ago and it was only recently that I decided to continue it and finish it? A miracle. 
> 
> Un-beta'd because I'm a 'YOU POST OR DIE' kind of person, even if it's been more than 4 years since I last wrote and posted something. 
> 
> Cheers and thanks for reading through the ficlet :)


End file.
